


I’m a supernova (and your my four leaf clover)

by Anewhope303



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, F/F, Fem!Reylo, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forehead Kisses, Gaylo, Genderbend, Hair Braiding, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Reylo, Lesbians in Space, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Personal Favorite AU, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rule 63, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, a smidge of angst, based on a all time low song, cuteness, gratuitous description of hand holding, lesbian Breha solo, rey is a hugger, seriously she may be part koala in this one, the world needs more fem! Reylo, this is what happens when you can’t choose between shipping reylo and making Rey a lesbian, wlw reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: Based on the song “glitter and crimson” by all time lowThere was nothing in the entire galaxy that Breha loved more than when the bond opened while they were sleeping, and she would wake up with Rey staring back at her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/female Ben Solo, rey/Breha solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I’m a supernova (and your my four leaf clover)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not used to writing fluff, but my little bi heart needs more fem!reylo so here goes nothing 
> 
> Title and inspiration comes from the song glitter and crimson by all time low  
> https://youtu.be/aBhgqoBnmZo

There was nothing in the entire galaxy that Breha loved more than when the bond opened while they were sleeping, and she would wake up with Rey staring back at her. 

Her soft smile made the pain of existence go away, and holding her hand felt like belonging in its purest form. 

They would talk about life, about Rey’s slight jealousy when she saw Finn and Poe walking hand in hand around base while her love was hidden in the moments the force gave them, and how Breha found that telling her about how much she wanted to punch Hux in his fucking face felt better, not to mention more politically viable than actually doing it. 

Despite Rey’s ferocious nature in battle, in these early morning moments she is gentle and soft, the light from her room falling on her face making her glow. She would trace her thumb along the ridges of the back of her hand and pull her into her arms, despite Breha being significantly bigger than her. Wrapping her limbs around her tightly, she listened to her heartbeat and let out a content little hum.

Sitting up as best as she can with Rey still attached to her chest, Breha runs her fingers through her hair and starts to section her hair out so she can twine the alderaanian braid for “beloved” into it. Rey releases her and turns around while her deft fingers work through her hair while she traces a heart pattern on her thigh. 

When she finishes, she places a kiss on her forehead and Rey practically tackles her into a hug, burying her face into her neck. 

“I love you more than all the stars in the galaxy” the sound is still muffled by her embrace.

“Cyar’ika, I would break worlds for you” she punctuates the statement by cradling her braided head with one hand and stroking the other down her back.

They can feel the connection fade away, so Rey clings harder in a futile effort to make it last longer. Breha has to pull her off to breathe. She plants a lingering kiss on her soft lips and then she’s gone.

After the force has taken her away, she sits in her starkly decorated quarters and takes a second to think about how long this could realistically last. They are on opposite sides of a war after all. But, she has to believe that her love is stronger than the odds against them. After all, if she would break worlds for her, she could put them back together for her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing for this AU more because it’s too perfect to only have like, 20 works
> 
> Check out the album This song is from “wake up sunshine” it’s legitimately the 3rd best thing to happen to me this year and a reylo vibe if I do say so myself


End file.
